Sparkles, Fur, HalfBreeds, Oh My!
by SoakedWithRain
Summary: Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme. But....huh? Tanya and Jacob! Watch what happens when everything goes down with Truth or Dare....and how does current newborn Victoria look-alike know Bella?
1. Preview of Story

Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme. But...WTF?!?! Tanya and Jacob?!?! Who knew that such strange things could happen in just a few days....


	2. Tanyas New Friend

_Tanya`s POV_

"Sadie, away from the cat. We can`t eat them!" I said. She looked at me and shrugged.

"I could try," Sadie walked away from the cat, her eyes a bit sad.

"We`ll go get Aro, m`kay?" I walked to Sadie. Poor newborn. Her hair was red, like Victoria`s was. Her eyes were red, just like the rest of the Volturi. She reminded me so much of Victoria sometimes even Demitrius couldn`t pull away.

"What?" Sadie was behind me in a flash. She knew I was thinking something. She had the strongest senses, I swear. Sometimes it gets on my nerves.

"Sadie, dear, would you like to meet some of my most dearest friends?" She smiled and got excited.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She bolted straight to her room and got packed really fast.

"Let`s take a visit to Edward," I said, mumbling.

_Edward`s POV_

"Bella, love, we`re going to have Tanya and her friend over for dinner. I hope you don`t mind," I said.

"Oh, um, not at all." She wasn`t happy with the idea, I could tell.

"We don`t have to have her over, you know." I saw her look a bit more bright.

"No, she can come." She did look sad, though.

"Her friend`s name is Sadie. She has red hair, and, well, she`s the spitting image of Victoria."

She froze. _Oh no, I shouldn`t have said that_, I thought to myself.

"What`s…….Sadie`s…..full…..name? Last included, please." She looked paler than she already was.

"Umm…..Sadrina Caylette Enduyrra. She`s Italian, yet American." Bella shook her head and sat down.

"Edward, oh my gosh." Bella looked upset, frightened, and shocked.

"What, love?" I got her in my arms as we sat down.

"I know Sadie. She was my best friend in 3rd Grade."

_Sadie`s POV_

"Tanya, are you sure about this? I mean, Bella might be odd," I said.

Tanya looked at me with an expression that said, _We`re almost here, Cool it!_

"Oh, umm, sorry. I just had some thoughts." I knew Bella. Would she remember me? I don`t know…….

Tell me, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so! Review, please! –Tari


	3. Jacobs Happy Time

_Jacob's POV_

"Jacob, I don't want to go to the Cullen's house for Christmas," Leah moaned at me.

"Just do it, it will be okay," I looked at her and Seth. He was quite happy about meeting Rosalie again.

_What? She's hot!_ Seth thought. Whoops.

"Seth Liam Clearwater! She's _married_!" Leah has a handful. Poor Leah.

"Just come on, Quill and Embry are waiting," I said, getting my jacket.

"Hey, dude, we're going to Pixie Chick's house, right?" Embry looked at me. The only Cullen he remembered was Alice. It was quite funny, actually.

"Yeah. Her name is Alice," I said. "Whatever," he replied.

We all loaded in his green Montana Pontiac and headed for Bella and the weirdo.

"Well, hi Jake. You still stink, you know," Alice said as she opened the door.

The Barbie walked up behind her. "Awh, lookie! Someone invited Fido and his friends! Leah, you can come in," Rosalie said.

"Leah!" Embry tried to catch her but she was too quick. "I love that dress! Alice + Olivia?" Leah walked away with Rosalie.

"Umm…sorry. You guys can come on in. Our other friends are coming soon." Alice swung sideways and we all walked in. Embry leaned down to look at Alice.

"Hey, Giant Werewolf. I'm Pixie Chick, remember me?" Alice does that quite too well, because Embry blushed and kept walking.

"Jacob! Leah! Seth! Embry! Quill! How are you all?" Carlisle walked up to us with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Carlisle. Thank you for inviting us over for dinner," Quill said.

"Not a problem! We will have something for ourselves. I just want you to know, you won't have to watch us eat blood," Carlisle said.

"Hello, Esme. It smells very good in your kitchen," Embry said as he walked to Esme. It was good to see her smiling face again.

"Hello, Embry! I hope you like goose, because that's what on the menu," she said. "Oh, yes ma'am, I do." Esme saw his expression because she said "Oh, we haven't tried it either, don't worry." Embry relaxed.

"EMMETT!!!!" Seth ran up to Emmett and jumped on his back. "Hey, Squirt. You've been practicing the jumps I taught you, huh?" Emmett grabbed Seth's hands and slung them over so he could see Seth. "Yeah!" I was so proud of him.

"Hi Quill, how are you?" Jasper came down and walked to Quill. They were very good friends now. "I'm fine. How is the vodka blood I gave you?" Quill said, holding a cup of water. "Quite good! Alice loves it, especially just before bed," Jasper said. They both laughed and chatted.

"Edward? Have you seen my- oh, um, hi Jake." Bella came down the stairs in a beautiful blue goddess dress, a dusty gold band around her arms and waist. Her hair curled in old Roman style (a bun with strands that were curled hung around her beautiful face) with another dusty gold band as a headband. God, she looked gorgeous.

"Jake? Are you okay?" She was in front of me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Wow. She was more beautiful up close. I just had to do something. "Can I help you look for something?" I said. "Yeah, my gladiator heels. I don't know where they went. I had them in my room yesterday….." Whoops again. Note to self: Going in Bella's room and getting something for Leah

"I know where I can find some," I said. "Or I could just get you some that would look better with the dress," I said again. "No, it's okay. I have some backup, but I can't get them on," She said. Where was Edward? "Oh, I can help you with them if you want." "Okay. Thanks, Jacob." She led me upstairs and to her room which was covered in green and brown. Oh. She had glass window walls.

"So, you like my room?" Bella sat down on her bed and grabbed her gladiator sandal back-ups. She tossed one to me and I loosened the strings. I walked over to her and knelt down, lacing the shoe up her leg.

"Hello, Jacob. I can get that." Edward walked in, already finishing what I started. He did the other one as Bella giggled.

"Jacob, can you see if our other guests are here? There's a strawberry blonde and a redhead. Thanks, Jacob." He pushed me out of Bella's room and locked the door. I head Bella squeal with giggles and Edward's feet running around her room. Ugh! I had to get to Bella. I went to (what I thought was) Alice's room and opened her patio door. I climbed onto the ladder beside her door and crawled across the 5 feet of space to Bella's ladder. Dang it, he closed the blinds and locked her door.

"You can't get me! Ah! Haha!" Bella squealed. "Grr. Tough little monster you are!" I guess Edward was on top of Bella, because they made some kissing noise.

Great.


End file.
